Broken
by ViciousHypnosis
Summary: Alaric comes across Caroline crying in the woods and begins to see a new side to her. They both realise they are missing something. Calaric. Damon/Alaric bromance.
1. Freak

**A/N- Hey guys! My first TVD fic. Been wanting to write one for ages but thought I'd wait for the holidays. They're here! Yay!**

**I realise that Caroline and Alaric are kind of an odd pairing... kind of a really odd pairing... but they're my favourite characters so why not? Who cares if it's a little wrong, haha. If it makes you uncomfortable you are free to leave. I'll allow you that this once :P**

**I also realise that Alaric is a bit ooc in this first chapter but that's because Caroline talks so much and he barely gets a word in. This will only be a short fic, probably two more chapters.**

**I own nothing**!

***May change rating to an M later, I'll see how brave I am first.**

* * *

><p>Alaric came out here a lot since Jenna. To think, but mostly to get away from everyone else. Not just the bad stuff- the murderers and the murdered. Sometimes It was to get away from his job, or worse; Jeremy and Elena. He loved them, but he was broken too. He couldn't be what they needed.<p>

No one came out into these woods much in the day time. Not since that little werewolf problem had been solved. Occasionally he'd see teenagers out here getting drunk or awkwardly trying to get it on, but as soon as they saw their history teacher they were out of there faster than he'd ever seen anyone move. Including vampires. Which was why he was suprised when he the back of a young girl, curled up next to a tree, her sobs audible and her blonde curls rustling in the wind.

"Caroline?"

Caroline squeeked. She felt silly. On top of crying like a little girl she was jumping like one too. Wasn't she supposed to be some kind of deadly monster? You know, immortal creature of the night and all that.

She used the back of her hand to wipe stray tears away. She quickly jumped up and spun around, met with the face of her history teacher. She was more than embarrassed now. She didn't want to be seen like this by anyone, but especially Alaric who was older and would probably think she was pathetic in her little school girl heart break.

"Hey!" She said too enthusiastically, forcing a smile on to her blotched red face. "What's up Mr S?"

He looked warily at the girl who was at present trying to put on a brave face.

"Everything okay, Caroline?" he asked sympathetically with a comforting smile.

"Of course! I'm just getting some fresh air. They say it's good for the skin."

Alaric nodded, waiting to see if she would say anything else. She felt the need to fill the silence. Caroline wasn't big on silences.

"It's Jenny's party tomorrow. You know, Jenny Stewart from school?" Caroline announced in her usual perky manner.

Alaric once again nodded. He was aware of the red headed girl.

"So I said I'd throw the party. Like a week ago. But I've been so busy with... stuff... that I just, like, totally forgot. So basically I've got one night to organise and then throw the perfect party for some girl who I don't even like that much. Jenny wants a Paris theme. I know right... so 2009." She looked at Alaric who continued to say nothing, only looking perplexed that someone's mouth could move that fast. "I was like... Paris? In Mystic Falls? Yeah right. Where am I going to find all the stuff I need? I mean I've got some berets left over from a few years ago when the cheer team dressed up as sexy mimes to raise money for blind kids in Africa or something. Or was it deaf kids in Asia? I guess deaf kids would make more sense, since, you know... mimes." She took a breathe, for the first time in Alaric didn't know how long. But she wasn't done. "The bakery on Third Street won't even make me blue, white and red cupcakes. Hello! This is America and I can't get some God damn red white and blue cupcakes? That's just unpatriotic. And rude! So, so rude-"

"CAROLINE!" Alaric said loudly, causing her to stop. He put his hands on her shoulder to keep her in place and lowered himself just slightly so her was directly in her line of sight.

"Are. You. Okay?" Alaric asked, making sure to emphasise each word. Caroline suddenly looked unsure of herself.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I mean... I guess..."

Alaric just continued looking at her, not breaking her stare.

"I think... I'm not..." Caroline's voice wavered and her lip started to quiver. Her eyes started to well and Alaric's previously stern expressioned turned to hopeless concern.

"Come here..." He said comfortingly, taking her in his arms and pulling her close to his chest.

That was it for her. She broke into a sob as her face pressed into his chest, wetting his blue shirt with her tears.

"I'm sorry.." she managed to choke out between sobs. "I'm so stupid..."

"Shhh..." Alaric said comfortingly, one hand around her back, the other tangled in her blonde locks. He realised how inappropriate this would look to anyone who wandered by, but he cared more about Caroline than his reputation. If he even had a reputation anymore.

"You're not stupid, Caroline." He whispered into her hair.

"I am. Everyone hates me" She said in a soft voice, her breathing eratic.

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked, genuinely suprised she would say something like that. "Everyone loves you."

She laughed, but their was no joy in it.

"Everyone just thinks I'm some stupid girl. Or worse. My dad hates me. He wants me dead. I don't want to be a monster..." her crying started up again as she sobbed more in his arms.

"You're not a monster Caroline." he whispered. "You're father just doesn't know you... the real you."

"The real me IS a monster, Ric." She commented, using his first name in a way she should be used to by now, despite it feeling kind of out of place. He noticed it too. "I don't want this. I never wanted to be this way." she whispered.

"I know." Alaric said, stroking her hair as the teen pushed against his chest for some sort of human contact.

"And Tyler..." she sniffled. "The one person in this stupid town who doesn't think I'm a freak and I ruin it."

"You didn't ruin anything, Caroline." He said soothingly. "Tyler was... Tyler is dangerous now... with Klaus... you did the right thing."

She didn't say anything as she listened to his heart beat. She missed the sound of her own.

"Besides," Alaric continued. "I don't think you're a freak."

"Yeah." Caroline sniffled again. "I'm just a neurotic, insecure teenage vampire crying to her history teacher in the middle of the woods. Totally normal." She said bitterly, but Alaric couldn't help but smile. He kept his hold of her.

"I'm just... I'm sick of everything! My parents think I'm evil. Elena thinks I'm a nuisance. Matt hates me. Bonnie can't decide whether she hates me. Stefan's gone crazy and Damon is... Damon. And now Tyler is some psycho's bitch, but, I'm just Caroline, what would I know about that? Why even bother to tell me what's happening right under my nose? To my own boyfriend? And on top of that..." her resolve that she had built up for a second in time for an angry outburt had broken. She whispered "I just wanna go back to normal. When I was just a girl who was friends with other girls who liked to shop and talk about boys and go to parties. I don't wanna worry about who's going to try and kill me. I don't wanna have to lie to everyone about who and what I am. I don't want to think about... being hungry. But I'm here and everything's different and everyone is going to get older and leave me. And I'm going to be here. 17. with _Damon_." she added the last bit with disgust.

Alaric couldn't help but laugh at that bit. At first he felt bad until he heard Caroline giggle into his chest too.

"Caroline." Alaric said, once again, pulling her away from him and putting his hands on her face so that she was looking directly at him.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong, Caroline. You _are _strong. After everything you've been through, we all still rely on you." Caroline looked up at him, blinking some of her tears away, the remnants of which were still falling down her face, onto his fingers which graced her cold cheeks.

He lowered his voice.

"I've watched you grow from a naive teenage girl into an incredibly brave, intelligent young woman. Maybe this isn't what you planned. God knows I didn't plan any of this either."

Caroline felt a pang of guilt, complaining about her life to the man who only recently lost his girlfriend. She looked away, but he caught the look and knew what she was thinking. He forced her face to look back at hers

"Hey. Don't do that. Don't worry about everyone else. We need you Caroline. You're good." He moved his hand down to tap on her heart, his two fingers tapping slightly above her breast. "You have a good heart." he whispered, one hand still on the side of her face. "We all need you. I need you. So don't ever think otherwise okay?" he looked at her earnestly. "We'd all be lost without you."

Caroline looked into his eyes, deeper than she had previously. Her eyes were blotchy from all her tears. Her face was cold, wet, and stained with her previously perfect makeup. She was suddenly aware of the position of the hand caressing her cheek and the one which sat on her not-beating heart. She felt his words warm her, comforting her like she had needed for so long. Before either of them knew what was happening she had launched her face towards his, her hands on his face as his had been on hers. Her lips eagerly crashed against his, not sweet and romantically but frantic and desperately. It only lasted a second, his hands in the air, not knowing what to do with them. For a split second she could have sworn he kissed back before he pulled away with a look of total suprise on his face. She could have only imagine hers was painted just the same, with horrified humiliation to boot. He bought one hand to his head, scrunching his hair in his hand, shocked with what had happened. She took a few steps backwards.

"Caroline..." he began, not knowing where he was going with it.

Her hand hovered over her mouth. "Oh my god." she said in the tiniest voice he thought he had ever heard.

"I..." he started again, but by that time, Caroline was already gone.

He looked around the woods, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_What am I going to do? _


	2. Screwed

**A/N- Hi guys :) Thanks for the story alerts. I'm pretty much writing this for myself as there are only about three other Calaric fics. I understand there is not so much love for this pairing, but if anyone is reading I'd appreciate you letting me know :) Hope you enjoy. Sorry if Damon is uncharacteristically interested in Alaric's personal life, hah.**

* * *

><p>Alaric walked into the boarding house. He had given up trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened, instead focusing on pushing it out of his mind completely. Only Damon was to be seen, pouring himself a glass of whisky.<p>

"Don't you knock?" Damon said sarcastically, grasping his own chest in mock outrage.

"Yeah, yeah." Alaric said. "I need a drink."

"You always need a drink."

"Well now I need two." Alaric said in annoyance.

"That bad?" Damon smirked, passing Alaric a glass and moving to the couch. Alaric followed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Ric, share with Uncle Damon. Tell me all about your feelings... I'm so interested." Damon said sarcastically.

"_Please _never call yourself Uncle Damon. Ever."

Damon smirked.

"Come on." Damon said, standing up and putting his glass to the side. "We're going to the grill."

"No. No way."

"Well I don't know what you're doing, but-"

Alaric groaned.

"What's wrong with here? We have alcohol and _no teenagers_." He said dramatically, emphasising the last two words.

"Yeah, well, what I want isn't here." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Alaric sighed, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was a dance he knew well. They'd go to the grill, Damon would find some girl and flirt shamelessly with her. Then he'd leave, alone, because the girl he was flirting with wasn't Elena. Alaric never said anything. He wasn't in a position to be judging anyone's love life. Especialy after today. _Shit._

"Fine." Alaric said in a defeated tone. "But you're driving".

* * *

><p>Caroline sat at the grill, tapping her fingers on the table, clutching her glass and biting her lip. She had no idea what had just happened. Okay, she kind of did. And it was a mess.<p>

_Why did I do that?_

He was just being so nice. And she was a mess. And he was there. And kind. And kind of good looking for- _no. Don't go there Caroline._

She sighed, checking her face in the reflection of her glass to make sure you couldn't tell she'd been crying. Or kissed her history teacher. _Oh God, could they tell?_

She looked around nervously, before spotting a red headed girl approaching her.

Caroline sighed once again, not prepared to deal with this right now.

"Oh Em Gee Car! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be planning my party!"

"Jenny..." Caroline began dismissively.

"No! Just because you've broken up with your little reformed bad boy doesn't mean you get to slack on this. This is my 18th! I only turn 18 once Caroline," she looked her up and down, "and trust me, I'm sure this isn't the first time you'll get dumped."

Caroline sprang to life then, suddenly back in the moment. She stood up from her booth and stepped towards Jenny who merely stood her ground.

"I didn't get dumped you tacky bimbo!" She screeched, but not loud enough for anyone around to take notice.

"Yeah, okay." Jenny said with her hands in the air. "Don't spaz!"

"You know what Jenny? Screw you and your party." She said, while Jenny only looked on in disbelief. "I mean Paris? Yeah right. The only bright lights you're going to be seeing are the headlights at the truckstop. Now go, your corner's waiting."

Caroline smiled in fake politeness, turning around to resume her seat.

Suddenly she felt a hand clutching her arm. _Big mistake._ She spun around.

"Hey, I don't know who the hell you think you're talking too..." Jenny begun.

Caroline put her hand on Jenny's, crushing it as she removed it from her arm.

"Ah-" Jenny Began, before she recieved a 'shut up' in the form of compulsion from Caroline.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Luckily for her position in the bar, in her purposely chosen dark back corner, no one was looking. Her eyes went black.

A gasp escaped Jenny's mouth.

"Listen, I know who exactly who you are, but I think I should introduce myself. I'm the one that's going to rip you apart with my teeth if you don't leave me alone." her eyes returned to normal, much too Jenny's relief. "Now, I think you've had a change of heart about this party."

"I have?" Jenny asked.

"You want a small gathering. Family. Got it?"

Caroline let go of her hand, turning around to grab her jacket and bag. She had to get out of here.

"Hey, Caroline?" Jenny voiced.

"What?" Caroline asked sharply.

"I think I've had a change of heart. Paris is like... so 2009. I think I just want it to be family. You understand, right?"

"More than you know." Caroline replied.

"Hey, I think I hurt my hand..." Jenny said, clutching the offending fingers.

"Do I look like a doctor?" Caroline snapped, annoyed.

"I..."

Before Jenny had a chance to finish, Caroline pushed past her. Not looking where she was going. She bumped into someone. She grunted.

"Easy Barbie. In a hurry?"

She looked up to see a familiar face.

"Not in the mood Damon!" She replied.

"I think that's going around today." He turned and said to someone next to him. Caroline looked and saw it was Alaric. She gulped.

"Caroline." Alaric said in acknowledgement of her, wincing, in the biggest and most self assured voice he could muster. It came out in almost a whisper.

"Oh... Oh." Caroline said unsurely. "Hi Al...Mr...Ric." She said, embarrassed, not knowing what to call him.

Damon snorted. "Something wrong blondie?"

"I just... I just have to go plan a party, if that's okay with you!"

She went to move by but Damon didn't move. She tried again but Damon stood his ground. Instead of walking around him she just stared into his eyes. Finally he put his hands up in the air and took a step to the left. She risked a look at Alaric for a moment, before averting her eyes elsewhere. Alaric did the same, casting his eyes down to his feet. It was not something Damon missed. After their brief exchange Caroline walked out as fast as she could without going full throttle.

"Am I missing something?" Damon turned to Alaric, eyebrow raised.

"No." Alaric said in tone which made it obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, if you think I'm just gonna-"

"Jenny!" Alaric said, wanting to avoid the conversation with Damon. Damon once again smirked, knowing there must be a good story there if Alaric was willing to deflect by inciting conversation with someone who looked like an underage hooker.

"Oh, hey Mr S." she smiled.

"Happy birthday for tomorrow." Alaric said, not realising how creepy it might come off until after he said it.

"How did you know it was my birthday tomorrow?" Jenny said, delighted at the attention.

_And we've come full circle_, Alaric thought.

"Uh... Caroline told me she was throwing you a party..." He said, glancing at Damon who nodded and smiled, as if he were being told something really interesting.

"Oh..." She said, a little disapointed that he didn't just know _because. "_Well there's not going to be a party. I changed my mind. Paris is so 2009." Damon had no idea what that meant but it was a phrase Alaric was hearing for the second time that day. "I think it might be better if I have a nice dinner with mom and dad instead."

Damon raised an eyebrow, looking up and down at the girl. She didn't exactly seem like the 'nice dinner with mom and dad' kind of girl.

"Does Caroline know about this?" Alaric asked before he could stop himself, concerned about the hard work she had already put in.

"Sure, I just told her." Jenny replied, clutching her hand.

"Interesting" Damon said, looking at Alaric once again.

"Anyway, gotta jet." the girl said. "I think I hurt my hand or something. I can't really remember."

Alaric wondered what the hell just went on.

"See you later, Jessie." Damon said condescendingly.

"It's Jenny." The girl said, offended.

"Yeah. Whatever." Damon said as he put his hands on the girls shoulders and physically moved her out of the way. She gasped dramatically in offense, elicting a polite empathetic look from Alaric before he followed Damon to a seat at the bar. Damon sat down and motioned the bar tender to bring over two of his regulars. Alaric sat down next to him, purposely not saying anything even though he knew Damon was waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Damon asked eventually, after their drinks had arived.

"Well what?" Alaric asked.

Damon snorted.

"What do you think?"

"Back there, with Jenny?" Alaric asked, feigning ignorance. "Yeah, that was weird."

"Yeah, it was weird." Damon said smirking, knowing what Alaric was doing. "Come to think of it, Caroline was acting weird too."

Alaric winced at her name. Damon took notice.

"Oh, was I not supposed to mention that?"

"Leave it, Damon." Alaric warned.

"Leave what?" Damon asked, now playing Alarics game.

Alaric sighed and picked up his drink, taking a sip.

"Don't tell me you're screwing Barbie." Damon said.

Alaric coughed, spluttering his drink.

"What? No.. Why would you even... that would be completely inappropriate. I'm her teacher. And more than ten years her senior. And-"

"Relax." Damon said. "I was kidding... I think. But now I think you protest too much."

"Damon." He said sternly. "Nothing happened."

"Something happened that's got your panties in a twist."

"You know for someone who professes not to care about others you sure seem to take an unnatural interest in the love life of teenage girls."

"Love life?" Damon smirked.

Alaric shook his head in annoyence.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Seems to me, _Mr Saltzman_, that you wouldn't have used the 'L' word unless there was a story to be told."

"The 'L' word? Man, I think hanging out with Elena is getting to you. Next you'll be asking to braid my hair. What do you care about small town gossip anyway?"

"TV's broken." Damon said, as if it explained everything. "Besides, if you don't want to talk about it, I could always ask vampire barbie..."

Alaric groaned, banging his head on the bar.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Alaric asked defeatedly.

"You know me so well Ric" Damon replied mocking.

Alaric glanced around to make sure no one could overhear. He lowered his voice.

"Fine. She kissed me. Are you happy?"

Damon was speechless, not an easy feat. He has been annoying him for fun but he hadn't actually expected to get a reply like that.

"Wait... what?" Damon asked, confused.

Alaric sighed again. "I found her crying. I comforted her. We kissed and then she ran away. The end."

"You kissed or she kissed you?" Damon asked.

"What the hell is the difference?"

"Well, did you kiss back?"

"Look, Dear Abby, I don't have time for this..." Alaric said in annoyence.

"It's a simple question Ric."

"I..." He thought for a second. _Did he kiss back? _"No... no. Definitely not. She kissed me. I was completely in shock."

"Well, that explains why she's off planning fake parties and intimidating child prostitutes, but what do you care?"

Alaric looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? She's my _teenage student_."

"Exactly. So she's some naive high schooler with a dumb crush. She should be the one freaking out, not you."

"She's not just some naive high schooler, Damon!" Alaric said before he could stop himself.

Damon leaned back, taking in what had just happen. Alaric stopped too and closed his eyes.

"Oh God. I'm in trouble."

Damon slapped his shoulder in comfort.

"Yep." Damon agreed. "You're screwed."


	3. Heart

**A/N- Thank you for the wonderful reviews and story alerts :)**

**Just a note about this chapter- In this story Alaric still lives in his apartment. **

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I just couldn't quite figure out how to end this chapter! I hope it's alright. There will be one more chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Alaric sat on the couch in his apartment trying to work through what had happened in the bar. What had happened in the woods. He thought about the blonde girl and her infectious smile. Her laugh.<p>

He sighed and put his head in his hands. _No._ He couldn't think about that. That was wrong. She might be strong. She might be smart. But she was a teenager. His student. Anything that would happen between them would be completely wrong and innapropriate.

He laughed bitterly, chastising himself.

_Why am I thinking about this like I have a say in the matter? Caroline was upset and she did something she'll regret. I'm just the weird old guy who happened to be there._

Caroline walked up the steps towards Ric's place. She'd never been inside but she knew where he lived. Small town.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She quickly turned around and took a few more steps down towards the exit. She stopped. She turned back around and walked up the steps. Then she turned back around and headed to the exit. _No. _She walked back up the stares. Then back down them. Then up one step. Then she stoped, smacking her hand against the wall in frustration.

"Pull yourself together, Caroline!" She said to herself.

She looked up to see an old lady looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"What, you've never seen someone talking to themselves?" she said, annoyed. The lady gave a patronizing look and pushed passed her, making her own way to the exit.

"Well at least someone can make up their mind." She said bitterly to no one in particular. She took a deep breath. "Okay. You can do this. You _have _to do this. Come on, Care".

She took another deep breath and took a step forward.

The knock on the door made Alaric groan. _Damon_. He thought it was clear by the way he exited the Grill that this was not something he wanted to talk about. He got up.

"Damon," Caroline heard through the door. "Go away. I don't want to talk about it. Nothing is going on between me and-" the door swung open.

"Caroline." He said, shocked. Perhaps the last person he expected to see at the door.

Having heard what he had just said, she looked away, embarrassed.

Alaric looked embarrassed too. But Caroline had made up her mind. She couldn't bail out now.

"Um, Hi..." she searched her mind trying to find the right way to address him. Alaric caught on.

"I think you can call me Ric now, Caroline." He said and then regretted it. He should have said Mr Saltzman. That would have been more professional_. Damn it._

"Okay... Ric." She said, testing it out awkwardly. "Look, just let me get this out okay? I just need to apologise for today. I get it. It was stupid and I... I was just a bit... and..." She stuttered.

_Damn it_, she thought. She'd had this all planned and now her brain had gone to mush.

"Uh..." He began, looking around the hallway and wondering if anyone was going to walk by.

"We probably shouldn't have this conversation in the middle of the hallway," he said, opening his door wider and stepping to the side.

"Right." She said.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Um, Ric?" She said after an awkward moment.

"Yeah?"

"You need to, uh..." she said, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, God" He said. _What an idiot._ "Sorry. Come in, Caroline."

She smiled awkwardly, stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind her. It was weird, being in his house. She gave it a once over but looked down. She wanted to examine every detail but was doing her best to not appear nosy. He noticed the gesture which bought a slight smile to his face.

He didn't know what to say at that point and neither did she.

"Uh, do you want something to eat?" He asked, immediately regretting it. She blushed, averting her eyes from his.

He went to apologise but Caroline didn't want to dwell on the subject.

"Oh, I-"

"Coffee's fine." She cut in. He nodded.

He walked over to the kitchen and she followed him.

"So I just wanted to apologise." She said fast, getting it out while she still had the courage.

He turned to her as he poured her coffee into a mug.

"You don't need to apologise Caroline," He said gently and genuinely. "Honestly."

He handed her the mug which she took greatfully, politely smiling in return. He watched the way her lips curved and was relieved to see it grace her face. She raised the mug to her lips

_Hang on, _Alaric though. _Didn't I-_

"Caroline, wait!" he said alarmed, reaching out to stop her. But it was too late. The mug dropped to the floor and Caroline followed, coughing, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. _Vervain, _she realised. When she landed, she landed in spilled coffee which burned her skin.

She would have screamed if she could have summoned her voice. He had immediately dropped down to the floor.

"Caroline, God, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean.."

He put a hand on her back and she coughed up the remnants of his coffee. She tried to brush the liquid off her hands and he realised he needed to get her away from the coffee which had flooded his kitchen floor.

"Come on, you need to move" He said, putting a hand around her waste. She put an arm around his shoulder and they moved to the couch. He noticed that her eyes were dark and red veins marked her face, but he didn't feel he was in danger. She looked so hurt. It broke his heart.

He realised it was on her jacket, which he quickly removed and through across the room.

It was on her legs and palms too, which she tried to remove by brushing it away but instead just got it all over herself, she squeeled at the pain and writhed about uncomfortably, trying to get it off. She realised he had gone when he came back with a wet cloth. She moved about, struggling to get it off herself.

"Hey, shh, it's okay.." he said urgently, not for the first time that day. He took her palm in his hand and cleaned off the coffee, then the other. He moved to her legs. She was wearing a white dress which cut off at the knee. He moved to the floor as she continued to move.

He put a hand on her knee and looked up at her. "Hey, I need you to stop moving if I'm going clean this off, okay?"

She looked down to him, nodding. He quickly but gently moved the white, wet cloth up and down her pale legs, removing any coffee that was there. He moved to her knees, using his fingers to gently push the skirt back a little to get better access. He hovered their a little longer than was necessary before throwing the cloth somewhere across the room.

He moved to sit next her.

He looked at her about to apologize once again before she raised a hand to her own face which was still marked with red veins and black eyes.

"Am I..." she asked, wondering what she looked like.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly and quietly, using his hand to take her hand away and rubbing his thumb over the veins to prove that it didn't bother him. She hated it when this happened. She looked like a freak. A monster. But as his thumb caressed his face she felt comfortable. Normal. Not like she was a freak and not like she was a monster.

Her face went back to normal. He saw her eyes, sad.

"Caroline," he whispered, not removing his hand from her face. "I am so, so sorry. That was for me. I had no idea... I never, _ever _want to hurt you."

"I know." she said quietly.

Suddenly very aware of the proximity of their faces he pulled away slightly, still not leaving the couch.

She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Why can't I ever do anything right?" She asked.

"You?" he asked incrediously. "I basically just poisoned you."

She laughed.

"You didn't poision me." She said, turning to him

"What would you call it?" He asked.

"An accident." she said.

"Yeah well.." he started. "As far as accidents go that may be the worst thing I've ever done."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've screwed up way worse than that before." She said.

It meant to come out as comforting.

He laughed, much to her relief. She laughed too.

"Thanks very much." He said.

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, she got serious and the air got thick.

"I don't know why I came here." She admitted both to Alaric and herself.

"Do you want to go?" He asked, concerned as he searched her eyes.

"No." she said quietly, staring back at him.

"I don't want you to go either." He admitted.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Me either." she confessed.

She looked down once again, avoiding his eyes.

"Thank you." She said, still looking down.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For earlier. Sometimes I feel like everyone in this town is against me. Including myself. I needed to hear what you had to say."

"I meant it. You're amazing Caroline." He said before he could stop himself.

She blushed, and hated that she did. He probably thought she was a silly school girl. She moved through it.

"I want you to know something." She said, risking a glance at him again.

He didn't say anything but look at her curiously. She held his stare.

"What?" He asked.

"I know we all lean on you more than we should. I know you have your things to deal with. But it's only because we need you too. I don't know what I'd do without you here and I can't believe I'm only realising that now."

"Caroline..." He began, unsure of what to say. She shook her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." She said quickly, not willing to face potential rejection. He was glad she cut him off. Their were a million things he could have said to her in that moment and none of them sounded quite right.

"I should probably go..." She went to get up, but for the second time that day she felt a hand around her arm, stopping her. This time however, it wasn't unwelcome. She liked the way his rough hand felt on her skin.

"Please... stay." he said suprisingly nervous.

She looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. She smiled, putting her hand over his and sitting back down, not saying a word.

She looked down, away from him. At first Alaric wondered if she had wanted to leave and stayed out of some sort of obligation, but when he looked at her again, biting her lip, he knew that their was something she wasn't saying.

"What is it, care?"

The use of her nickname made her smile, but she still wasn't sure she wanted to ask him what was on her mind.

"It's just..." She paused, wondering how to put it.

He didn't say anything but gave her a comforting look which encouraged her to go on.

"In the woods, before we..." she trailed off awkwardly. She took a breath. "I listened to your heartbeat." She finished, quickly, trying to get the words out as quickly as she could.

It bought a smile to his face, of both amusement at the way she stumbled over her words and relief that those words carried no regret or hurt.

Knowing what she wanted, he leaned up a little to move his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, leaning back and letting her head rest on his chest.

She lay there a moment, listening before sighing, sadly.

"I miss this. Having a heart beat." She said quietly, mumbling into his shirt.

Her bought a hand to her blonde curls, stroking her head comfortingly.

"You can share mine." He replied in an equally hushed tone.

They laid their until they both drifted into slumber.


	4. Want

**A/N- Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I know, it's been a while. But this chapter was really hard to write because I was trying really hard not to make it too cheesy and yet to keep it realistic and sweet while still allowing for sexy times. Did I mention sexy times? Yes, warning. This is now rated M. It's pretty tame however. I'd say I should probably warn you about the aforementioned cheese as well, because, well, it's preeetty cheesy. I did my best haha.**

**I realised I said this was the last chapter but I've decided I'll write one more... and epilogue of sorts. I also want to thank you for your wonderful reviews, I knew there would only be few when I started this due to the unusual pairing, however, I didn't expect they'd be this detailed and wonderful. So thanks!**

* * *

><p>When Alaric woke his apartment was dark. He looked around in confusion for a moment, wondering if it was morning or night. He felt a weight on top of him and all of a sudden the days events came flooding back. He looked down, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. Caroline was sprawled out on top of him, one hand still over his heart and her other extended over his shoulder and next to his head. One of his own legs had fallen off the couch which left Caroline lying between his thighs- something a little uncomfortable for Alaric to say the least. His back ached due to the awkward position he was lying in, so he shifted a little, doing his best to not wake Caroline. He examined her once again, a slight curve at the edge of his lips at seeing her sprawled out like a rag doll. She was faced away from him and a mess of blonde hair was the closest thing he could see. He tried not to take notice of her body, but couldn't help noticing the white dress she wore which, right now, had ridden up a little too close to her underwear than was appropriate.<p>

Alaric snorted half heartedly in amusement.

_Appropriate._

He noticed his owned hand, which had been haphazardly lying on Caroline's lower back. He raised it quickly, wanting to avoid the awkward tension if she woke and thought that he was trying to grope her, but realised that, as of now, her teenage body flat against his, the gesture was probably in vein. His hand still raised, he became unsure about what to do with it. He settled on stroking her hair, which seemed as safer than anywhere else. As soon as he gently caressed her hair, he noticed a slight flinch in movement. He half smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked quietly.

"Not long." She replied honestly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I- you were asleep. And I like it here. I thought you'd ask me to leave."

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked in a more heart broken voice than she intended and hated herself for it.

"I think I should want you too." Alaric said, thinking about it. "But I don't."

She smiled, still facing away from him. She nesstled into his chest, getting herself more comfortable now that she wasn't braced to leave. She began to move her hand up and down his chest soothingly and experimentally, as if she were testing it. He smiled at the action.

"What time is it?" she asked drearily.

Suddenly he moved, but she realised he was leaning back to turn on the lamp which sat beside the sofa they currently resided on. He had to arch his body to reach the lamp, inadvertantly pressing his body into hers even more. He felt her breasts more clearly against his chest and almost cursed himself at his stupidity. She must have recognized his discomfort as she put a hand on the edge of the couch, pushing herself up. It was only by this small grace, Alaric quickly realised, that she had avoided the tightness of his jeans. He would almost groaned in annoyance at his own body before he realised it would only make the situation more uncomfortable. Finally, he reached the switch, flicking it and squinting as his eyes readjusted to the light. He looked at the clock on the far wall and back down at Caroline, who was now closer and looking straight at him earnestly.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "9pm"

She nodded.

He asked, "Is anyone going to be wondering were you are?" Not wanting to say mother at the risk of reminding himself how old she was.

She shook her head. "Nobody worries about me these days. I guess they assume I can take care of myself. Vampire and all that."

Before he could stop himself he raised a hand to her cheek and gently caressed her cheek. "Sorry." he said quietly.

She shrugged.

"I guess we all have our issues. You know that better than most." She said sadly, and he smiled empathetically.

She paused for a second, in contemplation. "It doesn't bother you." she said, a statement.

"What doesn't?"

"That I'm a vampire. You're not scared of me."

He laughed, and she frowned in annoyance, though, truth be told, she wasn't as irritated as she was pretending to be.

"You, Caroline, are a lot of things. Intimidating isn't one of them." he grinned as she slapped him hard in the chest.

"You realise I'm at least 10 times stronger than you, right?"

He laughed again, though he knew it was true. "I find that hard to believe."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah.

Suddenly she grabbed his arms and moved her legs so they were atop of his, effectively pinning him down to the couch.

"Hey!" trying to struggle out of her grip, to no avail.

"Told you." She smirked.

He laughed at her pride in having beaten him.

"What now? You gonna bite me?" He asked jokingly with a smile on his face.

"Mmm..." she squinted theatrically as if she were really considering it.

"Maybe" she said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" He asked. "What about the vervain?"

She giggled.

"I've been laying on you for hours, I know you don't have any in your system."

He looked confused for a split second before realising.

"Oh. You drank my vervain!" He said, remembering the incident earlier.

"_Sorry _for almost dying!" She said in mock offense.

"I forgive you." He nodded as if he were accepting some grave offense on her part.

There was a moments pause, and she, still above him, simply looked down.

He cleared his throat, feeling the tension.

"So-" he said awkwardly. "You gonna let me go anytime soon?"

She simply smiled at his discomfort, apparently not feeling the awkwarness that he was.

"Maybe later."

He looked at her face, as she tried to contain a smirk. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair a mess, falling all over her face. She looked perfect.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Caroline. What are you doing to me." He said to himself more than anyone.

It was a rhetorical question, but she decided to answer.

"Holding you hostage?" She asked, pretending not to know what they were talking about.

He opened his eyes, looking at her once again.

"That's pretty close to the truth actually."

She giggled once again.

"I'll let you go..." she trailed off, obviously not finishing the sentence.

"If?"

"If you admit what you really want." This was said in a hushed tone, more serious than her previous playful demeanor.

Her face was closer to his now. All one of them had to do was move a few inches and they would have their second kiss.

"I..." he too trailed off, unsure of how to respond. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't want it." he replied honestly.

She thought about that.

"I shouldn't be a vampire. You shouldn't be alone. My parents shouldn't be scared of me. You shouldn't be the only one Elena can rely on because everyone she's loved is dead. Bonnie shouldn't be able to start fires with her mind. Damon shouldn't be... Damon. A lot of stuff around here happens that shouldn't. That stuff feels wrong though." She took another breath. "This doesn't."

He gulped at her use of 'this'. Their closeness and flirty banter had allowed him to fool himself into thinking that this was okay, but here they were, edging closer and closer to a truth he didn't want to discover. He decided to confront it head on.

"This is different Caroline. You're seventeen. I'm you're teacher. You're going through a lot right now. I care about you too much to take advantage of you like that."

"Funny," she began. "Since I seem to be the one pinning you to the sofa."

He smiled, shaking her head at her persistance. She sighed.

"If you don't want this, I'll go. But if it's because you're worried about me... I can take care of myself. I know I was a wreck this morning, but-" she thought about how to finish the sentence.

"But of all the things going on in my life that I don't have control over, this isn't one of them. I'm always going to be seventeen Ric. But this isn't teenage naivity. I'm not the girl I used to be. I've grown up. I'm stronger now."

"Caroline..." he began to protest again, but she intereputed with something she knew she'd probably come to regret later.

"Do you want me?" she asked, looking into his eyes and compelling him to answer.

"More than anything. These past few minutes we've shared is the first time I've felt happy in a long time. You make me happy, Caroline. I know you can feel how hard I am for you right now."

It was true. She had been able to tell for a while, part of which gave her the confidence to confront him like this. However, it was such a honest admission and something she knew he would never say in regular circumstances that she blushed and looked away. She felt guilty for compelling him. He regained his senses and threw his head back against the couch cushion with a groan of embarrasment.

"You shouldn't have done that, Caroline."

Caroline let go of his arms immediately, not daring to look him in the eye.

"I- I'm sorry... I didn't... I mean you're right. I didn't mean too. It was an invasion of privacy and, and I-"

"Wait." he said, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling him towards him before she could make a quick get away.

She landed on his chest once again, her face close to his once more.

He closed his eyes and moved his head so his forehead was pressed against hers.

"There's a line Caroline... and we shouldn't cross it." He sighed, breathing deeply but otherwise not moving. She was too scared to open her eyes, afriad to see the rejection. "But," he continued "It's right here. And I want to cross it." He cursed himself. "God, I wanna cross it."

He could feel her lips hovering just above hers, touching occasionally by accident.

"You're too young for me." He whispered.

"When you're going to live forever..." she breathed, though she didn't need too. "age becomes arbitrary."

"I'm your teacher."

"You're a vampire hunter and I'm undead... I think we're passed that."

He took another breath.

"I can't think of anything else... anything other than you." He said quietly.

"I want you." She said, repeating his words from earlier.

"I want you too." He replied, and with that, he moved his hand to the back of her head to pull her down for a kiss. In that moment, all his protest and caution left his body leaving only Caroline. He explored her mouth, and realised she was more agressive that he thought she would be. She wasn't inexperienced but she still possessed the eagerness and earnestness of youth. Hoping to gain the upperhand he quickly flipped her over so that he was on top, nearly falling on the small couch. She giggled and his close mishap. He cut off her laugher with another kiss, as he ran his hand up and down her lean body. Without realising it, his hands had moved to her legs, hiking her dress further up her thighs at his fingers traced her skin. He took his hand away from her leg, not wanting to go too fast or make her feel as if he were pushing her into anything. She took it his hand and put it back on her leg. She pulled away from his lips.

"When I said I wanted you, I meant it." She whispered.

"We don't have to do this now. We can wait."

"I feel like I spend my life waiting."

She pulled him back for a quick kiss before adjusting herself to sit up. Seeing this action he moved back to give her space. Sitting facing each other on the couch, she let her own fingers slip to the hem of her white dress, gently pulling it up. He watched the fabric float over her pale skin and felt almost jealous. Soon enough, the dress was making it's way up her stomach, passed her breasts and over her head until it was a pile on the floor, leaving her only cover the black lace underwear which cupped her breasts. His breath caught in his throat, and it took him a moment to realise he was staring. She wasn't shy about her body, but suddenly she felt self concious about the way he was staring at her. He was older and more experienced. He had been with women, and she felt like a little girl. She moved her arm across her chest in an attempt to cover up.

"Don't." he said, sensing her tension.

He gently pushed her arm away.

"You're beautiful.

She blushed, meeting his eye. Her fingers traveled down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He allowed it and soon his shirt was next to her dress. Gingerly she moved her hand to place flat on his chest, once again, to feel his heart beat. He pulled her in for a small kiss, placing his body against hers while running his hands up and down her arms. Reaching around, he undid her bra, tossing it aside as he bought a hand to her breast. She was passed shyness at this point, his admiration for her body enough to let her confidence soar. She leaned down pushing him backwards, regaining the control that she had lost earlier. Caroline reached down, fumbling to undo his fly. He laughed, pulling away from their kiss.

"Eager, are we?"

She smirked, finally undoing it, and going back in for another kiss. Beneath her she felt him moving about in an attempt to wriggle out of his trousers. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Now who's eager?" she smirked.

Finally, he was out of his jeans and the relief spread across his face. Through the thin fabric of their underwear she felt his hardness brush against her panties, eliciting a gasp from her, to which he only smirked. He learned up and used his thumbs to slide her black underwear down her things, giving her ample space to remove his. They were both naked now, and she hovered over him, slightly nervous.

"Are you sure?" He asked one more time.

If her mind hadn't been a blur at this point she would have almost slapped him for being so fickle. Instead she just nodded, positioning herself above him and allowing him to enter her.

He was bigger than she had expected, and her breath caught in her throat as she felt him inside of her. He too was caught unaware, her tightness a suprise to him, reminding him once again of her youth.

She hadn't meant too, but she winced slightly at the feeling.

"You okay?" he asked her, to which she nodded once again before rising up and pushing back down, allowing him to enter even futher and gradually get used to the feeling.

After a few awkward movements they fell into a comfortable pattern, the slight pain she felt before overided by pleasure. The look of joy spread across her face and the pace of her breaths let him know that her body had adjusted, allowing him to relax and fall into his own pleasure without worrying that he was hurting her. He pulled her closer, allowing her breasts to rest against his chest as he slid in and out of her.

She moaned his name, her breathe hot on his ear. She'd never felt like this before, even when she was with Matt. Alaric, she realised, was more experienced in this area and knew exactly how to please her.

Alaric reached down, his fingers sliding inside her wet folds and tracing over her nub as she moved faster on top of him, allowing the thrusts to become harder until she felt the pleasure build up in the bottom of her stomach crying for release. But that wasn't all she felt. The darkness was there too, and though she was trying to fight it, her mind was blurred by thoughts of his blood. The way it would taste. How easy it would be now to bite into his neck.

She winced, resisting it, resting her forehead on his shoulder while continuing to move on top of him. Alaric noticed the pained look on her face and the resistance present. He caught on quickly.

"It's okay... you can do it." Alaric said into her hair.

"No... I can't..." she said, straining.

"I have.. the ring.." he said, and she couldn't hold back any longer.

Her eyes went black and she suddenly sunk her teeth into his skin, just above his collar bone. It was an intense feeling for Alaric, who had been bitten before during several fights, but never in such a controlled and sensual manner.

The taste of his blood on her tounge was too much for her. If her mouth weren't preoccupied, she might have screamed. He felt her clench around his length, and, with a few more thrusts, he helped ride out her orgasm before experiencing his own deep inside of her.

Her body fell limp against him now, her teeth finally free of his skin. She felt too tired to wipe her mouth of the blood which she could feel had dripped down her chin.

He put a hand on her back held her body tight, her still cold skin bringing relief to his own which was now hot and sweaty.

She pulled away now, finally wiping away the blood. He looked at his own collar bone and brushed off a few drops of blood. He could tell she had great control for someone who hadn't been a vampire for very long, as he could barely see the mark she left. His attentioned traveled from his blood to Caroline, who wasn't facing him, but sitting further away on the couch looking down at the ground; the back of her head and the pale skin of her back all he could see.

"Caroline?" He asked tentitively, sensing something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked in an even smaller voice, fearing the answer.

_What if I've hurt her? Oh God. I've taken advantage of her. I'm a terrible teacher. And even worse person, and I-_

"No." She sniffled quietly, and Alaric could tell she was crying. "I shouldn't have done that."

He looked down, ashamed. She reached down to pick her disgarded dress up off the floor to clutch in to her chest, trying to regain some semblence of modesty.

"God Caroline... I'm so sorry. What have I done?" He asked, though he wasn't sure who he was asking.

Suddenly she turned around, realising how what she said must have sounded to him. He could now see a tear running down her face.

"No!" She said quickly. "No. I didn't mean that. I meant that I shouldn't have done..." she raised a hand gingerly to his collar bone, tracing her fingers over the small but still visable mark "That. I ruined it, didn't I?"

He looked down, trying and failing to resist the small smile that edged at his lips. He felt relief wash over him that he hadn't hurt her.

"Caroline," he leaned got closer to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Yes, I did! I never wanted too... yet I compelled you and bit you in the same night. I'm like, the worst vampire ever!"

He chuckled, clearly not as effected by the situation as her. Once again, he rested his forehead on hers.

"Listen... the compultion was... midly embarrassing..." he drifted off, and, to his suprise, she giggled; the sound music to his ears.

"And the bite?" He continued. "Honestly, you barely graised me. It wasn't that bad Care... I wouldn't have told you to do it if I didn't want you too. I... I kind of liked it."

She pulled away so she could wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"Really?"

He smiled, nodding.

"Besides.. I was kind of concentrating on other things." He said, running a comforting hand up and down her forearm.

She blushed.

"I had... that was... it felt..." she trailed off, trying to find the words. Watching her getting flustered was cute, but he was there too, and he also had trouble trying to define it.

"Me too, care." he said, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Me too."


End file.
